<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn't it obvious? by Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133029">Isn't it obvious?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries'>Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, yehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift from his brother makes Yesung realize some things are just self-evident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isn't it obvious?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is DEFINITELY A ONE SHOT. But if you've read my other fics, you miiight find a little Easter egg in there if you pay attention. I'm not going to call this a sequel, but if you do recognize it, then you might want to know that in my mind this yehyuk is *that* yehyuk haha. And I really loved writing about them again. I missed them :) Let me know if you recognize it!</p>
<p>Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>You can also find the version in Spanish <a href="https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries/status/1372757535128571908?s=20">here</a>, if you're interested!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yesung had to admit they hadn't exactly been great at hiding it. They hadn't put on any public displays of affection, apart from the usual, and least of all in front of his parents. Yet, Hyukjae had definitely been around way too much for it to go unnoticed.</p>
<p>He'd been dropping by the café at least once a week, he had joined Yesung for way too many dog walks lately and the singer had even come home once to Hyukjae enjoying some of his mother's kimchi for dinner. Jongjin had even seen Hyukjae once sneaking in late at night, only to bump into him quietly closing the door of Yesung's room in the early hours of the morning before anyone else woke up.</p>
<p>So he figured his brother had to at least suspect something was going on, but he had never really asked him about it. Still, Yesung wouldn't have denied it if Jongjin had asked. He would soon realize, however, just how unnecessary an explanation really was.</p>
<p>The night before his birthday, the group had had a performance, so the members had decided to celebrate with him past midnight. So Yesung ended up getting home at four in the morning, not expecting to find a small wrapped box on his bed already waiting for him.</p>
<p>The wrapping paper was white and it didn't look like it had been done by someone at a store. Yet, as soon as he approached it, Yesung could only smile at his brother's clear handwriting on the paper.</p>
<p>
  <em> Happy birthday, bro. Love you, always. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> PS: Mom saw it and says she wants one for the living room too. </em>
</p>
<p>Yesung lifted the box up, feeling its weight a little, to try to figure out what it was. Without wanting to wait much longer, however, he ripped the paper on one side to pull out the box, but since it was only made of brown cardboard, it didn't give him much clue either. He threw the torn wrapping paper on the bed, before opening the box carefully from the side. As soon as he grabbed the actual gift inside, he pulled on it slowly, stopping with a sigh for a second when he suddenly realized what it was.</p>
<p>Once he put aside the box, Yesung could only stare at his gift in his hands with the warmest smile. In the middle of a beautifully adorned silver frame was a picture that Yesung had never seen, and yet he was immediately sure he’d never get tired of looking at it.</p>
<p>A few months before he and Hyukjae had actually started their thing, the two of them, along with Jongjin and Donghae had gone out for drinks one night, only to end up drunkenly plopping down at the park near the river.</p>
<p>While Donghae and his brother had been discussing something about soccer, Hyukjae had simply sighed, fully lying down to be able to put his head on Yesung's lap.</p>
<p>He hadn't even noticed Jongjin had ever taken a picture of them that night, but as he now stared down at the picture in his hands, Yesung definitely recognized the scene and their drunken smiles.</p>
<p>He figured the picture must have been edited to make it seem brighter, or perhaps they had actually been out until way later than he recalled. After all, the only thing he remembered clearly was Hyukjae smiling up at him as he sweet-talked him in their very own way.</p>
<p>"You know, hyung, you really don't look that bad from down here," he had said. "I think I just found your good angle."</p>
<p>Yesung had just chuckled at that, looking down at him as if he was trying to focus. "Mmm... I don't think this one is yours, though."</p>
<p>"Shut up," Hyukjae had laughed, poking his belly and making Yesung giggle harder. "All my angles are good angles."</p>
<p>"Pfff... You wish." Yesung had rolled his eyes, but had still smiled down widely at the tipsy dancer.</p>
<p>So as his head had hung down over Hyukjae, the younger had lifted his arm down carefully to play with a few strands of his hair.</p>
<p>"Your hair is so long now," he had said.</p>
<p>Yesung nodded, not minding the way Hyukjae was now twirling it softly. "I know. I've been thinking about getting a haircut."</p>
<p>"No, I... I like it this way," Hyukjae had whispered.</p>
<p>And Yesung had just smiled even wider at his sincerity. "Thanks."</p>
<p>So that was exactly the picture he now held in his hands. The two of them smiling softly at each other while Hyukjae seemed to play with his hair, while his head lay comfortably on his lap.</p>
<p>Yesung chuckled at it. Looking back, he simply couldn't believe it took them so long to realize that there was something else between them. <em> Maybe they knew even before we did </em>, he thought as he focused on the loving way they were both looking at each other. </p>
<p>It was only when a sudden droplet hit the glass over the photo that Yesung realized he was crying.</p>
<p>And so he could just sigh happily, sniffling a little as he was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude. He was incredibly grateful to have such a supportive brother, a family that loved him unconditionally, and a special person he could call a friend, a lover and a home.</p>
<p>Once he wiped the tears off his face and he pulled himself together, he picked up the box and put it in the trash before grabbing the wrapping paper. As carefully and neatly as he could, he tore the little part with his brother's message, and then threw away the rest of it as well.</p>
<p>Refusing to throw the note away, he looked around his room for a second, wondering where he could keep it. Yet, he quickly found the answer in the same gift. He decided to unlatch the back part of the frame and then carefully placed the little note behind the picture before closing it again.</p>
<p>With that, he grabbed his gift with both hands and simply walked over toward his desk, knowing exactly where to put it. Once he moved some stuff and cleared it all, he placed the frame where he thought he'd always see it; now one of his most precious possessions.</p>
<p>So, before going to bed, he took a picture of it with his phone and sent it to Hyukjae.</p>
<p>Look at what Jongjin got me 😭 ||</p>
<p>I didn't even know he had taken this picture ||</p>
<p>|| Omg…</p>
<p>I know, it's really cute ||</p>
<p>|| No, I mean, yeah, but hyung…</p>
<p>|| Look at you</p>
<p>|| You were already so in love with me, geez</p>
<p>Pls, you were already flirting with me so bad ||</p>
<p>|| Yeah, so?</p>
<p>|| It worked, didn't it? 😌</p>
<p>Yesung only shook his head in disbelief as he chuckled. They'd been dating for nearly two years now, and still, things were the same as they ever were. <em> Once a brat, always a brat.</em></p>
<p>|| Oh, and speaking of presents…</p>
<p>|| I can give you mine later ;)</p>
<p>Can't wait ;) ||</p>
<p>As snuggled himself up into bed, he looked up from his screen for a second, and even in the dark he could still make out their two figures from the picture, making him smile. And as if on cue, Hyukjae suddenly made his phone vibrate again.</p>
<p>|| Talk to you later, okay?</p>
<p>|| I ♡ you</p>
<p>No L-word for me tonight, huh? Haha ||</p>
<p> You still get shy about it every time ||</p>
<p>|| Aish… I don't…</p>
<p>|| I've said it many times</p>
<p>|| So you already know...</p>
<p> Me? ~ ||</p>
<p> What is it that I supposedly know? ~ ||</p>
<p>|| Aish… fine</p>
<p>|| That I love you, you idiot</p>
<p> You sure? :) ||</p>
<p>|| Very</p>
<p>|| Isn't it obvious?</p>
<p> :) :) :) ||</p>
<p>Yesung thought about the Hyukjae in the picture and the way he had smiled at him; he remembered his silly smile under the rain on the night they had first kissed, and he chuckled at the thought that even after all the time they’d been together, the younger would still whine whenever Yesung took a second too long to kiss him again. And if all that wasn't enough to make it obvious, the way Hyukjae clinged to him whenever they were alone, hiding his face in Yesung's neck, definitely made it clear enough for him. So Yesung could only smile, suddenly urging to hold him in his arms again that night.</p>
<p>|| I'm really off to bed now</p>
<p>|| Happy birthday, Aesongie~</p>
<p>|| Sleep well</p>
<p>|| Or just sleep at least</p>
<p>Haha I will ||</p>
<p> And Hyuk-ah… ||</p>
<p>|| Hmm?</p>
<p> I ♡ you too ||</p>
<p>|| Hyuuung!</p>
<p> Hahahaha ||</p>
<p> I love you too, you brat ||</p>
<p> Isn't it obvious? ||</p>
<p>|| :) ♡</p>
<p><em> It know it is </em>, thought Yesung answering his own question as he put down his phone and closed his eyes with a smile. Besides, his brother's gift only confirmed it. And he didn't mind at all.</p>
<p>In any case, however, it didn't really matter if other people could see it or not. To him, it was only important that Hyukjae knew how much he adored him, and now, as he pictured the image of the younger smiling up at him, Yesung had no doubt that Hyukjae felt the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)</p>
<p>Find me on Twitter as <a href="https://twitter.com/sujuseries">@sujuseries</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries">@mari_ficseries</a>, or on CuriousCat <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sujuseries">here</a> if you're shy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>